The Blond New Kid with Strands of Red
by sword 106
Summary: Naruto Kitsune is the new kid who just transferred from Suna academy with his dad Kyuubi. He instantly befriends Kiba the soccer captain. Kiba instantly starts to have feelings for said boy and is very interested in his past. NaruKiba yaoi


Kiba walked out his house with akumaru, his childhood dog, in toe. He saw two moving trucks in the drive way of a house that has been on the market for a couple of months. He saw that the sign that said "FOR SALE" was replaced with a "SOLD" sign. As he walked past the trucks he saw that the plates said they were from Suna. "Mr. Kyuubi, where would you like us to put this in?" said what seems to be two moving guys holding up a coffee table. "Just place in the living room in front of the couch." replied a tall, tan, red head. He seemed to have whisker like markings on his cheeks. He look annoyed, he had his arms crossed and a cellphone in his hand, he sighed and started to press buttons on what Kiba thinks is a blackberry.

He put the phone next to his ear and started to tap his foot, "Naruto, where the hell are you? You're an hour late, you're suppose to help with unpacking and you have school in the morning." kyuubi waited on for the other line to finish. "Well hurry the fuck up then" the red head hung up. Kiba walked further out of ear shot. He walked a couple more blocks and then made a U-turn. As he walked down the street he saw a blue mustang gt500 (Kiba was kinda big on cars) speeding down the street. 'Nice ride, looks fast. Very fast' smirked Kiba. Kiba has been asking his mom for one since he heard about it.

As Kiba was walking past he saw the blue mustang and a tall blond was opening up the side door. As he was fully out the car Kyuubi went up to him and slapped him on the back of the head "Baka where the hell were you?" exclaimed Kyuubi. "Relax, I got held up in traffic and the guys wanted to extend my goodbye party." Kiba started to walk away but still heard the argument going on.

-next day-

"Your school transcripts are outstanding Kitsune-san.", exclaimed the principle of Konaha High School, Minato Namikaze. "Captain of the varsity soccer team, captain of the j.v. Football team, and co-captain of the swim team. And you were receiving all A's in your A.P. Classes, where did you say you were coming from again?" asked the blond principle. "Oh, uhm, I use to live out in Suna, I attended the Academy of Suna." answered Naruto.

"Oh, I heard many good things form that school, I do hope you get well accustomed Konoha High School " said the principle. Naruto lazily nodded his head in confirmation. "Suna is a at least a 4 hour drive from here, what made you move out here?" asked the blonde principle. "My dad owns a restaurant chain and he just had a new one built out here, and we always wanted to live out in the city so now we finally had an excuse." said Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm sure you will be well accommodated here in Konoha High School, here is your schedule.

P.1 Astrology M273 Kurenai. Y 12345

P.2 A.P. Economics A101 Anko. M 12345

P.3 A.P. Piano PA205 Tayuya 12345

P.4 English A345 Kakashi. H 12345

P.5 Phys. Ed GYM Gai. M 24

P.5 Health S100 Tsunade 135

P.6 Calculus S211 Asuma 12345

P.7 A.P. French PA300 Diedara 12345

"Now you see Kitsune-san, the letters in front of the numbers are the buildings, M for main, A for annex, PA for performing arts, ans S for science, and the numbers at the end represent the days of the week. So you will have gym for tuesday and thursday while on monday, wednesday, and friday you will be having health. Now hurry to your first period class, home room is about to finish." explained the blond principle, and with that, the first bell rung. Naruto got up to leave "Kitsune-san, can I ask you something?" "Sure" answered Naruto. "Why don't you have all your classes in advance placement?", Naruto had a pondering look, " Junior year is already hard enough and I already took classes that regular seniors would take, so I just want to take it easy this year." said Naruto while he exited the office to his astrology class.

Kiba had his head laid down on his desk. He, like mostly everyone there, detested school. He was in his home room/ first period class. The only two reasons why he went to high school was that his mom made him and he loved doing sports after school. It's the season for winter sports, but being in the land of fire, it was still warm. He started to smile, the team finally voted him as team captain. The senior that was captain dropped out in the middle of the school year so there was an emergency vote and Kiba was luckily nominated.

"Hello Kiba-kun" greeted a girl who looks like she doesn't have any pupils. Kiba lifted his head up to see the girl sitting to the double desks that were to the right of him, Kiba forced a smile "Hey what's up Hinata". "Did you hear that we're getting a new kid today" asked Hinata. Kiba had a look of interest on his face. "Do you know who he is?" asked Kiba, "All I know that he's blond, tan, and that he moved from Suna" said Hinata. 'Could it be?' thought Kiba.

The bell that signaled that you were late rung through the high school. Then Kurenai walked in writing some equations on the white board. "Ok class, I'm sure that all of you have heard that we will be getting a new student, well it's all true. His name is Kitsune Naruto and hopfully he'll be here any minute now".

With that a knock on the door can be heard, "Come in"said Kurenai. Naruto walked in to the class, all the girls and some of the guys stared/oogled at him. Kiba also couldn't help but stare as well 'It's the new kid that moved in!'. Naruto looked about 6'1, 6'2. He had wild spiky blond hair with random red strands in it too. He looked like he had no baby fat what so ever on his face and his eyes were a deep azure blue.

Also, on his cheeks were whisker like markings, in Kiba's opinion, it made him look so... was wearing an opened, thin, grey and blue striped hollister hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore a tight blue short sleeve shirt under the hoodie. With what little skin you can see, you can tell that he works out, constantly. You can somewhat see his pecks and chest stick out from his shirt.

As you looked lower, you can see a nice ass (well in all the 'ooglers' opinion) through his blue jeans and he was wearing white and grey air nikes. "So you must be Naruto, why are you late?" asked Kurenai. "Sorry about that, it took me a while to find this room." explained Naruto while giving a nervous laugh and scratching the back of his neck.

It was no surprise that Naruto had such a husky voice. 'Looks like we have a real head turner in here' thought Kiba as looked at all the other kids staring, even Hinata had a feint blush. "Well, you can sit in the empty seat next to Kiba, Kiba please raise your hand" said Kurenai. Naruto walked towards the boy named Kiba who was raising his hand. "Now class, today we are going to review the equation for energy" exclaimed Kurenai.

Naruto sat down next to Kiba and took out some paper and pen jotting down notes. Kiba did have to admit, Naruto was good looking, 'What? No, he's not good looking, he's just an average male, not good looking' thought Kiba. Then he decided to be nice and introduce himself. "Hi, my name is Inuzuka Kiba" Kiba said while extending his hand out. Naruto smiled while shaking Kiba's hand, "I'm Kitsune Naruto, nice to meet you"

"So what school did you transfer from?" asked Kiba. "I actually came from Suna Academy" answered Naruto. Kiba's eyes widened a bit 'He looks familiar now'. "Were you on the soccer team there?" asked Kiba, Kiba thought he has seen him somewhere but can't really remember. "Oh yea, I use to be the captain of the team" Naruto said nonchalantly. "Yea I remember you now, we played each other twice in the season" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto studied Kiba's features. Kiba was very good looking.(Naruto never cared about gender, whatever gets your your rocks off right?) He had messy brunette hair, his pupils looked like they are slits, giving him him an animalistic look to him and he had red fang like tattoos on both his cheeks. He looked liked he had a tone body, he probably did a sport.

"Kiba, since you feel like talking, tell me how hot the surface of the sun is." said Kurenai. 'How the hell is a student suppose to remember the exact temperature, ok lets see, do they use fahrenheit or celsius? ' thought Kiba trying to find the answer. "Eh hmm" Naruto cleared his throat and had his chin in the palm of his hand. Kiba looked at him and saw '5778 Kelvin" in blue ink, written on the back of Naruto's hand. Kiba looked back at Kurenai who had a look of waiting. Then Kiba said "5,778 degrees kelvin".

Most of the class looked at Kiba, they couldn't believe he knew, they didn't believe anyone other then the teacher could have memorized the exact temperature of the sun. "Uhm , well, correct, good job, now back to the lesson, in order to determine the energy of anything..." Kurenai drawled on. "Thanks for that man, no one has outsmarted Kurenai like that", said Kiba. Naruto chuckled "Don't worry about, I hate it when teachers try to make you look stupid like that(a/n he's not the only one).".

'Wow, hot and smart' thought Kiba, he then he mentally smacked himself, 'No, not hot, he's just smart, and he probably just got lucky'. Naruto and Kiba wrote down more stuff from the board then Kerinai started to give another lecture leaving the kids to just pretend they were listening, "So what is it like out here in Konoha?" asked Naruto. "The weather is always nice hear, its not too cold or too hot and we have the best shopping districts here." said Kiba. "What do you guys do out here for fun?"asked Naruto.

"The usuall, we have a huge mall with over a hundred stores, there's this carnival that comes out here once a month and we have a water park up north of here. And most of our bath houses are co-gender." said Kiba. For some reason this made Naruto laugh a bit. "In Suna, there's a strict same gender policy for our bath houses, but the guys and girls always sneak into the other side, my dad should be happy." exclaimed Naruto. Kiba started to chuckle, Naruto's laugh was a bit contagious. "So what is it like in Suna, I hear the beaches are incredible." said Kiba.

"Yea it's so cool up there, right after school we would go to school with our swimming clothes on and right after school we would head to the beach." said Naruto. Kiba smirked at the idea of going to the beach after school. "And a couple hours later, we would head back home to do math homework" said Naruto, Kiba chuckled at that. "But the down side it's always blazing hot, it sucked when I had practice right after school, at least when we had late practices, the temperature would be less then a thousand." Naruto rolled his eyes at the memory of the heat and how the coaches would force the team to practice during the heat waves.

"And we would rent dune buggies and go through the beaches and the small dessert we had" said Naruto. "Wow, Ima' have to visit Suna" Kiba said jokingly. "So what's Konoha High like?" asked Naruto. "Well, some of the teachers here are kinda crazy, like our gym teacher, he makes us do intense work outs for no reason, the art teachers here are way into there works. But I guess it pays off, KHS has the best ratings for art kids and music kids and everyone who takes gym is in shape." said Kiba.

For the rest of the class both Naruto and Kiba talked to each other. Kiba found out that Naruto was 16 and his yellow and red hair is natural. "So who was the red head at your drive way yesterday that hit you? Is he your older brother or something?" asked Kiba. "Oh him? That's my dad but his name's Kyuubi" replied Naruto. Kiba had to do a double take, "No way he's your dad, he look's 25 for kami's sake!" exclaimed Kiba in a low whisper. Naruto chuckled a little, "He's my adoptive dad, I'm adopted." said Naruto. Kiba gave a confused look then made an 'oh' sound. "And he's 26 for your information." said Naruto in a mock matter of fact voice. "Wait, your 16 and he's 26, how long has he been your dad?" asked Kiba. "He's been my dad for like, 6 years now." replied Naruto. Just then the bell rung, Naruto and Kiba started putting their things away and got up. "Okay people, we will have a test on friday on what energy." said Kurenai.

They headed to the stairs "Hey Kiba, can you tell me which way is the -Naruto looked at his schedule- annex building?", Kiba took a look at Naruto's schedule. 'Three advance placment courses?' thought Kiba. "Hey we have five classes together, yea, just head downstairs and go to the right, there should be signs that point towards the annex.", "Thanks Kiba" and with that, Naruto headed downstairs to get to his A.P. Economics class. After going through the maze that was called the high school halls, he made it to his class, and right before the second bell rung.

"Well hello there newbie, what's your name, haven't seen you here before" said Anko, the A.P, economics teacher. In Naruto's opinion, she looked very intimidating. "My name is Kitsune Naruto, I'm suppose to be here." said Naruto. Anko snatched Naruto's schedules from his hand to confirm that he was in her class. "Alright class, looks like we have a new kid joining us today. Now go sit next to Sasuke-san. Sasuke, raise your hand so Naruto here can see where he'll be sitting" asked/commanded Anko.

Sasuke grunted and raised his hand. Naruto walked up to the desk and sat down. "Alright class, today we're gonna talk about the European Union and why the currency Euro exists." said Anko. Naruto looked around, there was a girl with bright pink hair, a brunette with a pineapple shaped hair who was out like a light, a guy who was wearing a hood that covered most of his face and wore sunglasses. Did they really allow that? Then he saw a guy with hair that went down to his lower back and he looked liked he no pupils. 'Kinda like that girl from astrology' thought Naruto.

He looked around some more and he saw a girl with platinum blond hair and blue eyes who looks like she doesn't like to wear clothing. Then he looked at Sasuke. He had onyx eyes and white skin, he had raven hair in what looked liked a duck butt hair cut.

Sasuke turned to look and see that Naruto was looking at him, a scowl came across his face, "Take a picture dobe, it'll last longer" said Sasuke. Naruto looked taken aback by that remark, then he glared back "Teme, like even your own mother would look at you" retorted Naruto.

Sasuke made a choking noise then he made a growling noise at Naruto. Naruto had a smirk on his face, thinking he had won. "Dobe, come closer so I can wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto was going to retort but then he and Sasuke saw a piece of chalk explode on impact on Naruto's desk. "Sasuke! Naruto! If you two want to fight like a couple, do it on your own time, but right now, you two should focus on what I'm teaching" shouted Anko with a glare.

Sasuke and Naruto stiffened up, fearful of what else Anko might do while everyone in the class snickered at them.

-Kiba's POV-

I was in my history class and the first ten minutes have been annoying. I kept hearing the girls in the class talking about 'how hot the the new kid is'. But I couldn't but think about Naruto and what type of guy he is. He had to be athletic if he had muscle and was captain of the soccer team. But he isn't the normal jock, he had three A.P classes, and one of them was piano, so he had to be some sort of musician. And most people think french is too hard so they just stick with spanish. And he's adopted, so he's probably been through a lot.

Then a girl with two buns in her hair walked up to me, "Hey Kiba, what do you think about the new kid?" asked Ten-Ten. I looked up at her "What do you mean what I think of him?". Ten-Ten giggled at him, "You know what I mean, like personality wise, was he nice, is he an ass, is he good in the sac?" I felt my face warm up at the last thing on Ten-ten's list and of course this made Ten-Ten laugh.

"Shut up Ten-Ten" I demanded . This made Ten-Ten laugh even harder. "Well? Tell me" said ten-Ten when she was able to calm down. "Yes he seems nice" said Kiba while looking away from Ten-Ten. "Anything else?" asked Ten-Ten with a look of waiting. Kiba blushed again "Shut up Ten-Ten, all we did was say hi, not tell each others secrets"

Ten-Ten bursted out laughing again. She loved messing with me, it's like a hobby to her "You two had to say more then hi if you guys were exchanging schedules" exclaimed Ten-Ten still laughing. "He asked me where the annex building" I argued. "And you found it necessary to look at his schedule?". I had to think of something quick, damn, why did I look at his schedule? "I just wanted to know what kind of classes he has" what? It was the only thing I can think of, and I was kinda wondering anyway.

Ten-Ten looked liked she was holding back a laugh, "oh, so, what were his classes, since you just wanted to know" asked Ten-Ten. "Obviously he has astrology first period, this period he has A.P. Economics. Period three he has A.P. Piano, period four he has english, then he has lunch, after that he has the gym and health cluster, period six he has calculus, and last period he has A.P. French" I said matter of factly.

Ten-Ten laughed harder then she did all day, "That's so adorable, you even memorized his schedule" Ten-Ten was laughing so hard she was clutching her stomach. I could practically feel my face turn red, half from anger and the other half from embarrassment. Hinata walked over to us, "H-hi Kiba, do you know how to do the project, I don't know how to go about this." she asked me. She then realized Ten-Ten had tears rolling down her from laughing and I don't look all too happy right now.

"uhm, what happened?" asked the timid girl. "Ten-Ten's being a jackass is all!" I basically shouted, more to Ten-Ten then Hinata really. Ten-Ten shot up and cupped her hand to Hinata's ear and started whispering to her. Hinata then put the tips of her hand over her hand and giggled a little. "Oh Kiba, that's not something to be embarrassed about, Naruto is a very attractive male." giggled Hinata. "DAMNIT TENTEN" I shouted at Ten-Ten while I slammed my fist onto the desk. "C'mon Hinata, I'll go help you with the project" said Ten-Ten, both girls walked away giggling.

-Naruto POV-

All through out economics Sasuke kept glaring at me which in turn made me glare at him back. So all period we kept going back and forth with each other. None of us were able to get any work done. But thankfully this period ends in five more minutes. "And that raps up todays lesson kiddies, prepare for a test tomorrow" said Anko with a choir of groans following it. After that, the students started to talk to each other. That pink haired girl walked up to Sasuke's desk. "Hi Sasuke-kun, how is your day so far?" asked the pink headed girl. "Fine, I guess" Sasuke said with a bit of a glare pointed towards me. I just sneered and rolled my eyes. The bell rung 'finally'.

'Now where the hell is the performing arts building?'. I decided to to go outside and find the building from there. As I walked out through the grass and towards what I think is the arts building, "Hey Naruto!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Kiba walking towards me with a girl who had two buns in her hair and a girl that looks like she has no pupils.

-Regular POV-

"Oh hey Kiba, ladies." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Ten-ten walked up to Naruto and extended her hand, "Hi I'm Ten-ten you must be Naruto" Naruto shook her hand, "Yes, I'm Kitsune Naruto, we have astrology together." said Naruto. "And this shy little girl over here is Hyuuga Hinata" Ten-ten introduced the two. "Hi I'm Naruto" Naruto went to shake her hand but then Hinata turned red.

This in turn made Naruto worried. He placed his hand on her forehead and asked "Hinata are you sick or something, your face is really red.", Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell unconscious. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED" Naruto started to freak out. He looked around and saw that Kiba and Ten-ten weren't reacting as he thought that they should. "Why are you guys doing nothing, shouldn't we do something." Naruto said trying to calm himself down. "This is kinda common with her" said Ten-ten

"Yea, we usually tell a teacher and they call the nurse or in cases like this, we have to carry her there" said Kiba. Naruto had a confused look on his face. Kiba sighed, "Grab her, I'll hold your books" Naruto handed his books to Kiba and took Hinata off the ground and into his arms. He arranged her so she was laying on his back and he was holding her up from her legs.

"So which way to the nurses office?" asked Naruto. Kiba led the way towards the main office, "ok I'll just go to class then" said Ten-ten to both the boys. "So what class were you suppose to have now anyway", asked Kiba who was well aware on what he had. "I'm suppose to be in piano but I have no clue where the performing arts building" Naruto said while trying to adjust Hinata who kept sliding off his back.

Kiba couldn't help but chuckle a bit "Well, at least you were on the right track, if you kept heading straight you would have seen it." Naruto had a face of frustration "This place is too damn big, I can't find anything around here". Kiba laughed again "Don't worry, you'll get use to it." they walked for a while in quietness, then Kiba asked "Why did you come here, Suna's like a four hour trip from here. In car."

Naruto looked at Kiba, then towards the ceiling "My dad owns a restaurant out here and we both wanted to live in the city, so we decided, why the hell not?", "Really, how cool. What restaurant dose he own". "The Crimson Tails, it should be down town." Naruto said.

Kiba had a look of complete shock, "You mean that five star restaurant? I hear that place is always booked. Isn't there like, four other ones around the world?". "Yea, he built one in Paris, France, another in London, England and one in New York City. His dad made the first one back in Suna."

"That's crazy, so you must be like super rich or something" exclaimed Kiba. Naruto just chuckled. "Yea right! He came up with this B.S. excuse saying that I need to learn the value of the dollar, so sometimes he makes work as a bus boy so I can get an allowance." he said while rolling his eyes. Kiba just laughed at him. "But at least you would inherit all those restaurants when he dies, god forbid." Kiba said. "I guess, but if he gets kids of his own, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave some to them." said Naruto.

"So do you know what happened to your parents since you know, your adopted and all" Kba said, trying to make the conversation not awkward. "Uhm, well, all I really know is is that my mom died during the birthing process and that her last name was Uzumaki, hence my middle name. After that I was adopted by my god father but he got murdered" Kiba gasped "Do you know who murdered him?" asked Kiba. "Yea, you know that gang, Pain?" Kiba nodded his head "Yea, I heard of them, they were like the baddest gang in the land of fire" said Kiba. "Well them and my god father had some strife I guess, so then they just killed him. But I was like 7 so after that it was foster home after foster home. But then after a string of events, Kyuubi adopted me when I was ten and ever since we lived in Suna." said Naruto. Kiba couldn't help but feel bad for him, "But that's good that he found him" said Kiba. "Yea, who knows where I would be now if he never adopted me" said Naruto. A couple seconds later they entered a building.

"Okay, so which way to the nurses office?" asked Naruto. "It should be around this corner." Kiba said. When they turned the corner there was a sign pointing to the direction of the nurses office. They made it into the office and the nurse had one look at the boys then she saw Hinata on his back, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "You can just put her on the bed, I'll write you two some passes to get to class." said the nurse walking to her desk and getting out Hinata's forms.

The nurse had another glance at Naruto, "Naruto? Is that you?" asked the nurse. Naruto looked at the nurse and gasped "Tsunade? It's been years since I've seen you" said Naruto while going up to Tsunade and hugging her. "What are you doing being a nurse, what happened to the doctor thing?" asked Naruto. "After Jariya, I just wanted to lay low for awhile" replied Tsunade. There was a awkward silence until Tsunade looked at Kiba, "Oh, so you met Inuzuka-san, he's been in my office more times them I'm comfortable with" said Tsunade trying to lighten the mood. Kiba smirked "Tsunade here is also the athletic nurse, and I am a very serious athlete" Kiba said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Naruto laughed, "Tell me bout it, the doctors new me by first name without looking at my file. Kyuubi was about to force me out of sports 'cause he was paying a fortune in medical bills. They probably made a whole new wing named after me with all that cash". Kiba couldn't help but laugh, "Here you two go" said Tsunade handing the two boys passes. "I remember this one time in freshmen year, I had gotten a huge gash on my leg and the doctor was going to charge my mom over $500 for stitches. She flipped out on the doctor and then at me for getting the gash in the first place, so she being the conservative mom, took the liberty of stitching me up herself". Naruto had a look of complete shock on his face, "Please tell me she didn't use a regular needle and thread to do that" asked Nartuo.

Kiba laughed himself to tears, "No, no, she's a veterinarian, so she uses the medicinal stuff, and she knows how to stitch up animal so she did an ok job on my leg" said Kiba while wiping off a tear. "Yea, when I found out that I was going to be the captain of the soccer team he yelled at me and kept saying that I better start selling my ass to pay for future medical bills" said Naruto. Kiba made that wide eyed 'What?' face to Naruto. They both made it back outside the building and headed to the field, "See ya' Naruto, gotta head to spanish, I'll see you in english. " said Kiba while he walked towards a random building. Naruto walked towards what he thinks is the performing arts building. He walked in and up to the second floor, he headed for the A.P. Piano room.

He opened the door and was met with a yell "Why the hell are you late Blondie" asked a boiling mad red head. "I had to take Hinata to the nurses office, she fainted" said Naruto, trying to calm the teacher down. "Pff, weak child, faints over a fly that one. So since you're new here, I'm going to have to hear what you can play. Go play a piece for me." said the red headed teacher while pointing to a grand piano in the room.

The room was huge, there was a beautiful black grand piano, all around the room there were students with headphones that were connected to digital keyboards (they're keyboards that have weighted keys and sound only like grand pianos and have pedals but they're really small and don't take up a lot of space), some of them took off their headphones to listen to the new kid play and some kids just kept playing. Naruto walked up to the piano and lifted the cover to reveal the keys. He sat down and contemplated something to play. "What the hell are you waiting for play something" demanded the red head. "What would you like me to play" asked Naruto. "hmmm" Tayuya crossed her arms and started to think of a song Naruto can play. "Play something by Beethoven or something" demanded the red head. Naruto then started to play Fur Elise.

Naruto played it in a slow pace and played the whole thing very fluently. After a couple seconds of playing, Tayuya yelled at Naruto, "Can you play something by Beethoven that isn't for first time players". Naruto sighed and started to think of what else to play, he started to play the first movement of 'appassionata'. After two minutes, Tayuya stopped him again "That didn't sound horrible, play something else.

He started to play the Liebestraum by Frantz Listz . Tayuya had to admit that his playing was very good, but she wasn't about to admit out loud, and it was too much fun to mess with him. After Naruto finished, he grinned up at the teacher waiting for her approval, some other students took off their headphones and applauded for him. Tayuya has a smirk on her face, "That was good, I guess, I guess you can stay in my A.P. Course." she started to walk to her desk to get her seating chart when she heard Naruto playing a very advanced piece. Tayuya turned around and remembered what song it was, it was Totentanz* also by Frantz Listz.

Now everyone in the class had their headphones off and were staring straight at Naruto, Tayuya was looking at Naruto, she couldn't believe that a child was playing a piece that advance, she can barely play that song. She was even mad that he was trying to outsmart her, 'How's that for 'ok' thought Naruto. After about three minutes, Tayuya got out of her stupor and grabbed a piano book that all the students are given, she stomped over to Naruto and practically slammed it on his chest, "Practice pages 1 to 50 and try to catch up to the students." said Tayuya with a sickly smile. Naruto took the book and looked at it and then to the teacher, "Why thank you Tayuya-sensei" Naruto said with a mock tone and smile. He started to walk towards an empty keyboard, 'Stupid bitch', 'Little shit' both the blonde and red head thought to each other.

-With Kiba-

Kiba was in spanish class and was bored out his mind, they were reviewing reflexive verbs. How he hated reflexive verbs, Kiba already knew all the material but some of the kids are stuck on stupid and don't understand. "You seem to be enjoying yourself" said Ten-ten in a playful voice. Kiba just put his forehead on the cold school desk. "so, did you swoon Naruto out of his pants yet?" asked Ten-ten, trying to taunt Kiba. All she did was smile because she got what she wanted, Kiba's whole face turned red, so of course, she kept going. "So tell me, does the carpet match the drapes?" Ten-ten started to giggle, she tried her best not to laugh.

Kiba's head shot up and glared straight at Ten-ten, "I swear to god I'll murder you Ten-ten" said Kiba with suppressed rage for her. This in turn made Ten-ten go from giggling to full out laughter. "Do you know what the best part is? You even have his books AND his hoodie still, so what happened? You two had a flin and did that thing where you pick up the wrong stuff?" asked Ten-ten. Kiba looked liked a fish out of water, then he had a face of rage. "I wanna see you laughing when you find out that your break lines are cut when you're on the free way" exclaimed Kiba.

Ten-ten's face turned blue from laughing, "Ah c'mon Kiba you know I'm kidding, I know you couldn't get farther then second base with anyone! So how is he" Ten-ten said with a wink. The pencil that was in Kiba's hand snapped in half. He turned his head so he was looking dead at Ten-ten, Ten-ten put both hands in front of her face "Ok, ok, I'll stop with the jokes, but really, what happened when you dropped off Hinata, and really, why do you have his stuff?" asked Ten-ten.

After Kiba cooled down, he sighed "Nothing really, he was holding Hinata so I held his stuff for him and all we did was talk about when he was in his soccer team back in Suna. That's all, no make outs and no other things you think that we were doing you ass." "Oh really, he was a captain of his soccer team, you can get him to join the team." said Ten-ten.

Kiba thought about, if Naruto was captain then he would make a great part of the team. Kiba decided to talk to the coach and obviously Naruto about it, good thing they both have english next period. "So what do you think of Naruto so far?" asked Ten-ten, Kiba gave her a skeptical look, "Relax Kiba, I'm being sincere not trying to corner you in a gay joke" said Ten-ten, she was only being half truthful. Kiba rolled his eyes and placed his chin on the palm of his hand. "I guess he's ok, he seems nice, he helped me out in astrology with the sun temperature thing, so he's really smart" said Kiba. "That's it?" asked Ten-ten. "He's adopted too" said Kiba.

Ten-ten's eyes went wide " So is that why he moved here all the way from Suna?" asked Ten-ten. Kiba rubbed the back of his neck "Not really, he said that him and his dad wanted to live in the city and that they finally had the reason." "Which was?" asked Ten-ten. "His dad owns a couple restaurants around the world and they made one out here." said Kiba. Ten-ten gave him a skeptical look, Kiba gave a snort and a glare "What now?". Ten-ten smirked at Kiba "Oh nothing Kiba-chan" Kiba rolled his eyes at that comment, "It's just that this was a lot of information for just a ten minute walk." Said Ten-ten. Kiba's face went red, "And what is that suppose to mean?".

Ten-ten started to laugh, again. 'I've only known Naruto for the better half the hour, and already he makes my day hysterical. He diffidently has to sit at our table at lunch.' Ten-ten then gasped, cutting Kiba's rant on how Ten-ten should get hit by a bus short to look at Ten-ten like she lost her mind, "What now?" asked Kiba. "Naruto has to meet Ino" said Ten-ten. Kiba's eyes went wide. Ino is the chief chairmen of the Sasuke fangirl club, and there was already a Naruto fangirl storm brewing from the north. If Ino was to get to know Naruto, there would be a huge typhoon.

-With Naruto-

It just so happened that Tayuya had the kids in alphabetical order and Sasuke Uchiha was in the very same A.P. Piano class as Naruto, so they basically just giving each other glares the whole time. This wasn't unnoticed by Tayuya. So at a way to get back at Naruto she devised a plan, she got up and walked up to both of the boys, she tapped Sasuke and Naruto on the shoulders, they both took off their headphones to look at her. "Sasuke, since Naruto is so far behind since he started, I would like you to to monitor his work and help him until he catches up." said Tayuya. Both wanted to argue but they both know better to not go against her wishes. Tayuya walked back to her desk with a smile on her face. Naruto started fume "I don't need a babysitter" Naruto mumbled to himself. "I'm not happy about this either dobe, I have more important things to do" retorted Sasuke. Naruto rolled his eyes at the last statement and placed his headphones over his ears.

The first song in the book was an excerpt from Clair de Lune by Debussy, Naruto started playing the songs one measure at a time. After a while he started to calm down and played the song at the correct tempo. After a couple minutes he as able to play the song correctly and fluently, "Oi, teme, what do you do when you finish a song?" asked Naruto. Sasuke grimaced at the name Naruto called him, "Stop calling me that dobe, you have to raise your hand and get the teacher, then you have to play the song for her and get a grade." Naruto raised his hand and waited for the teacher to notice.

Tayuya looked up and noticed Naruto "You finish with the first song?" asked the teacher. Naruto nodded his head, Tayuya walked towards Naruto with a cli board in her hand "I want you to play the first five bars then I'll tell you if you passed or not, got it blondie?" asked Tayuya. Naruto rolled his eyes the nick name, he hated it with a passion. He played the song and after he was finished Tayuya scribbled some stuff down "Okay, you passed, start packing up and put your seat in the middle of the room and and sit down. Naruto did exactly that and so did everyone else. "Okay class, today everyone did well, remember, by friday I want you to be on page 50. Naruto, just get as high as possible and I'll find a way to grade your progress" announced Tayuya. After her speech the bell rung and everyone headed to their next class.

'Okay good, now all I have to do is retrace my steps back to the annex building' thought Naruto when he walked out the building, when Naruto looked back he saw that the performing arts building kind of looks like a tower.

-With Kiba-

"Ugh, I hate spanish and I hate reflexive verbs. We've been on the same lesson for a month now and Iruka still thinks we don't know crap!" exclaimed Kiba. Ten-ten nodded her head in agreement. They were both heading towards the field outside the main building to head to the annex building. As they were both walking they both saw Naruto looking through a book with a look of deep though on his face. Ten-ten walked up to him "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked Naruto. Naruto looked up at her then smiled, "I was just looking through the A.P. Piano book, is the teacher usually that bitchy?" asked Naruto. Ten-ten nodded her head "Yea, I had her freshmen year and never again. It was horrible, she would like, torture us with scales and stuff. My fingers have never been the same." exclaimed Ten-ten. Naruto laughed at that. "Told you some of the teachers here are crazy" said Kiba to Naruto. "Yea, and I had this Anko chick for my teacher, I wouldn't be surprised if she were to visit my nightmares. I mean, who throws chalk so hard that it turns to dust?" asked Naruto. "I see you were talking during a lecture, I heard she split a desk in half cause some guy kept passing notes" said Ten-ten.

Naruto stopped in his track "That's not even funny Ten-ten, please tell me you're joking" said Naruto. Ten-ten giggled, "Wish I was". Naruto sighed, "Oh, Naruto I forgot to hand these back to you" said Kiba while handing Naruto back his stuff, "Yea thanks, I didn't realize you still had it until the second half of the period." said Naruto. Ten-ten looked at the hoodie as all three of them started to walk again "What's with muscular guys and wearing hollister" asked Ten-ten. Naruto looked at her and then back at his hoodie "Oh, that, I modeled for hollister so now I get this huge discount when I shop there" answered Naruto "And I'm not that muscular" added Naruto. Ten-ten and Kiba gave gave Naruto an incredulous look "You did what for hollister?" asked both Ten-ten and Kiba.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle "Yea, my dad dared to do it one time, you have to 18 to model but he signed this form saying I could do it anyway." Naruto said. Ten-ten gave him a doubtful look "Why haven't I seen you on any of their bags or at the store?" asked Ten-ten. Naruto answered "They try to do it in completely different places so people wouldn't recognize their models". They headed up the stairs to their english on the third floor. "So what else do you model for? Abrecombie? American eagle? Banana republic?" asked Ten-ten who was interested in her new friend the model. "Nope, I only modeled that one time and never again. There were so many bright lights and they do is play really loud music and shout commands at over the music. My head was pounding after that, and the setting is always on a beach setting so I was always covered in sand and I would get yelled cause there was sand on me." said Naruto.

Ten-ten was laughing at Naruto's story while Kiba was trying not to blush at the thought of Naruto being half naked modeling. All three entered their english class, they saw that Hinata was in there as well. Kiba sat down at a desk and Ten-ten sat next to Hinata so Naruto went and sat next to Kiba. Ten-ten turned around (her desk was in front of the guys) "And another thing, your hair, that can't be your natural color" said Ten-ten. Naruto put his hand on his chest, closed his eyes and faced the other direction "I'm insulted Ten-ten, this is my natural color" said Naruto in a mock insulted tone. Kiba started laughing at this while Ten-ten crossed her arms "So your a natural bright-as-the-sun blond with red highlights?" asked Ten-ten. "It's not my fault random strands of my hair are red, and if you don't believe me I'll prove it to you" retorted Naruto as he got a put his hand on his belt buckle. Ten-teen turned her chair completely around so her whole body was facing Naruto. "Fine do, let's see if the drapes match the carpet" Hinata's face was turning red and Kiba was wondering whether or not Naruto really would expose himself. "Yea?" asked Naruto, Ten-ten sat up, crossed her legs and folded her arms "Yea!" "Damnit Ten-ten you pervert caught it out." ordered Kiba. "Fine then" Naruto undid his belt and put his fingers on his zipper, at this point Hinata was already unconscious, Kiba was trying to make his nose not bleed and Ten-ten's eyes were the size of saucers.

Naruto took his fingers away and started holding his stomach and broke out into a huge fit of laughter "You wish I would take off my pants" exclaimed Naruto then continued with his laughter. Kiba gave a sigh of relief, Ten-ten saw this and gave a wink to Kiba, this made Kiba give Ten-ten a look of confusion. While Naruto was on the floor laughing saying that the three faces were priceless Ten-ten scribbled something down on a paper and passed it to kiba

Don't worry, I would've jizzed myself too if he was to really show himself. Love Ten-ten.

Kibe crushed the paper into a ball and trough it at Ten-ten "Fuck you Ten-ten!" yelled Kiba while his face turned red. Ten-ten started joing Naruto in his fit of laughter. After about 3 minutes they both calmed down and sat on their seats correctly waiting for the teacher. After about five minutes, the teacher still wasn't there, "Uhm, does the teacher plan on coming anytime soon?" asked Naruto. "Oh, Kakashi?Yea he'll come sooner or later, hopefully" answered Kiba. Another three minutes passed and still no teacher, Naruto felt his iphone vibrate, he took it out his pocket, it was a text message from Kyuubi: Meet me at the restaurant for lunch. Naruto sighed, he kind of wanted to eat with the friends he made today, Naruto replied "K" to Kyuubi and started playing gravity guy. Kiba looked over to see Naruto "What game you playing?" Naruto looked up at him "It's gravity guy, you tap the screen and he could run on the roof or the floor, I think he broke out of jail and police are after him or something" replied Naruto. Kiba took out his iphone and smirked "I'm more of an angry bird player".

Naruto scoffed "I don't know why that game is so famous now, I've played the game before and got bored of it. It's so over rated" said Naruto. Ten-ten turned around "The iphone is over rated, who needs all that crap on their phone, I say just get a regular android phone and that's it, they have the same stuff without having to deal with apples crap" argued Ten-ten. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other "I guess she never had an iphone before" said Naruto with a tone that he felt bad for the girl. Kiba shook his head "The poor girl never had an itouch either, just android" Kiba said with a disgusted tone when he said android. Naruto patted Ten-ten's hand with his hand "Poor thing" Ten-ten whipped her hand away with a hmph. Then everyone turned around when thy herd the door open, Kakashi has finally arrived. Naruto and Kiba had to end their game of gravity and angry birds and slip their iphones back into their pockets.

"Sorry everyone, I got lost in the path of life on my way here." Kakashi announced, everyone gave an aggravated groan as an answer. Kakshi took out his attendance sheet, and went through the list, he would look at the piece of paper and ook back up to confirm that the student was there. When he was in the k's he saw that there was a new student, "Kitsune Naruto?" said Kakashi, Naruto raised his hand and said "Here". "Hmm. Looks like we have a new student today class, Naruto, please come to the front of the class" said Kakashi. Naruto nodded his head and walked up to the front. "Now tell us your likes, your dislikes, a dream of yours, and where you're from." Kakashi said. "Uhm, my likes are the piano, my dad, and ramen, my dislikes are judgmental people, stuck up snobs, and suicides during football practice. One of my dreams is to play all thirty-two of Beethoven's sonatas and I am coming from the academy of Suna." said Naruto. The students started to clap for Naruto but only because they did the same exact thing in the beginning of the year and were forced to clap. Naruto went back to his seat, "You do football too?" asked Kiba.

Naruto nodded his head "Yea I was captain the j.v. Team and sometimes played in the varsity games, I was even co-captain of the swim team". Kiba couldn't help but have an impressed smile. 'The kid does a full season of the hardest sports, and has a.p. Classes. This kid is something else.' Kiba thought to himself. Naruto looked at Kiba "Uhm, do you know why he has most of his face covered up" he asked Kiba. Kiba just shrugged "No one ever asked, the first day of school he just walked into to class like that" Kiba answered. Naruto gave him a perplexed looked then shrugged it off.

Ten-ten passed a note to Kiba, Kiba held it in his hand debating if he should read it or not. Kiba sighed and open the note: Okay so far this kid is a model, musically gifted, rich as hell, smart as hell for taking a.p. classes, and does sports all year. Trust me when I say that you should totally bang him, or get banged by him, what ever your preference. 'When I think she can't go any further, she just goes above and beyond' Kiba thought. He wrote back on the paper:I hate you with a burning passion.

Kiba then threw the not back at her, she started giggling after she read Kiba's answer. "okay class, we're gonna do something different today, we're gonna go over some tongue twisters" exclaimed Kakashi. "Can anyone tell me who came up with the phrase tongue twister" asked the covered up man. Naruto looked around and saw that no one had the answer, he raised his hand "Ah, yes, Naruto. Do you know the answer" asked Kakashi. "William Shakespeare came up with the phrase." Naruto answered. "Good now everyone repeat after me, Peter Piper picked a pickled pepper" everyone did was as told. Kakshi then pointed at a platinum blond girl, "Ino, say that three times fast". The girl named Ino did just that but by the third time she messed up. Kakashi then pointed at a chubby kid who was eating eating chips and had red swirls on both his cheeks "Choji, I want you to say toy boat 7 times fast" Choji tried doing that but then messed up by the fifth time.

"See class, this is the beauty of tongue twisters, things being said at a quicker pace is harder then it looks, now I'm going to pass out a sheet with a list of tongue twisters, you will be paired up with a partner and practice one tongue twister. And at the end of class you will present your tongue twister to the class and you will do it without messing up. Then after that I will tell you why you will need this for tomorrows lesson." exclaimed Kakashi as he handed out the list. Kiba looked at Naruto "Partners?" he asked. Naruto nodded his head, "Sure". They looked at the list "How wow brown cow" read Naruto, Kiba looked at the list too, "How many boards Could the Mongols hoard? If the Mongol hordes got bored?". Kiba and Naruto kept going back and forth. Whenever one of them would say funny the other would laugh and the other would join in.

At the end of class it was Kiba's and Naruto's turn to present they went with "Sheena leads, Sheila needs." they chose this one because them being teenage boys, found the sexual euphemism in this and found it hilarious. They tried doing it five times fast but neither could, they both failed at doing that but they both passed. "Okay class, the reason I got you talking today was because tomorrow we will be working on monologues" announced Kakashi. Everyone looked at each other with questioning faces "These monologues are going to be from famous plays like Romeo and Juliet, the Phantom of the Opera and not just monologues from plays but from comedians like Jeff Dunham and Dane Cook." exclaimed Kakashi. All the students started to cheer up at that. "Okay class, you can have the rest of the period to yourself, I have important things to do" said Kakashi while he started taking out an orange paper back book.

Everyone started to walk around the room to talk with their friends, Ten-ten and Hinata turned around, the girl named Ino and the chubby kid named Choji came up to Kiba, even some kid with black sun glasses and a high jacket collar came up to them. Ino bumped in front of everyone and made her way to Naruto "Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino, you must be new here" said Ino with a grin on her face and bent over with her hands on Naruto's desk showing some cleavage. This didn't go unnoticed by kiba 'That skanky bitch, is she really trying to do this? Right in front of everyone?' "Hi, I'm Kitsune Naruto, yea I'm new here, I came from Suna" replied Naruto. 'Don't tell me he's eating this crap up' thought Kiba. On the contrary, Naruto was well aware of the effect he had on women, he learned to just roll with it until the girls find someone new. "That's so cool, I went there once for vacation, it was really cool." Ino said.

Naruto just smiled and nodded, Ino giggled and took a seat and sat next to Naruto. "So are you enjoying Konoha and it's _sights_" said Ino while putting emphasis on the word sights. Naruto just shrugged "I haven't been here for 24 hours yet, so I still have much to see" answered Naruto. "So do any sports?" asked Ino, let's just say Ino was a girl who new what she wanted, and she was going to find out if Naruto has the things she wanted. "Yea, when I was in Suna Academy I did all season sports, so I did football in the fall, swimming in the winter and soccer in the fall" answered Naruto. "Oooo, how nice, Kiba here just became captain of the soccer and I'm sure he can get you in the team (Ino was smiling at Naruto then she looked at Kiba with daggers in her eyes) CAN'T YOU!" ask/ demanded Ino. Kiba nodded his head vigorously, hell has no wrath like a woman's scorn.

Naruto smiled at Kiba "Thanks man, I owe you one" said Naruto, Kiba couldn't help but smile back at Naruto, then he lost his smile started asking questions again "So Naruto, are you a working man?", Naruto contemplated how to answer that, last time he told someone he modeled (Before Kiba and Ten-ten) they googled image him and posted his pictures all over the guys locker room. Let's just say that guy had to go to the hospital for a couple days and a few weeks in a cast, from soccer practice of course... coincidentally. "My dad owns a restaurant so he I bus boy sometimes but thats about it" answered Naruto. "Oooo, he owns arestaurant? Which one is it?" asked Ino, "The Crimson Tails, it opened up a while ago downtown" answered Naruto. Ino's face went into straight awe "You mean that five star one? My dad tried getting reservations one time and that place was completely booked! On a wednesday!" exclaimed Ino. "Isn't there like four other ones around the world?" asked Ino. Naruto nodded "yea, there's one in Paris, London, Suna and New York City." answered Naruto while counting them out on his fingers.

"Oh wow that's so cool, do you ever visit the other restaurants?" asked Ino, Naruto nodded "Pff I wish, my dad goes to one of the restaurants like once a week, but it's okay I guess, every summer we go somewhere to travel around. Like last spring break we went to Nice in France and last summer we went to Costa Rica." answered Naruto. "Wow you have to definitely have it at our table during lunch" said Ino. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle, "Uhm thanks but my dad wants me to go eat lunch with him today at the restaurant." said Naruto. Just then the bell rung, all the kids got up and started heading to the door.

Naruto was about to walk out the door until "Wait Naruto" exclaimed Ino, Naruto turned around and felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist "If you learn one thing about me, I'm a very huggy person" said Ino. Naruto not really sure what was going on just hugged her back.

-Kiba's POV-

I was walking towards the door until I saw Ino hugging Naruto, then I saw Ino do the ballsiest thing I have seen her ever do, she lowered her hands till' she was cupping Naruto's ass. I'm wondering whether to feel grossed out or start laughing. Disgusted because Naruto would let her do that (I'm not surprised that Ino would do this though, she did it to me freshmen year after the summer I spent working out and stuff), or to laugh at Naruto's face. He was smiling but you can tell he was uncomfortable, poor kid.

"Bye Naruto" Ino said while waving and heading downstairs, I walked up to Naruto "Feel okay?" I asked him. "Is she always that... grabby?" asked Naruto. That I had to laugh at "Only when she see's something she wants" I said trying to see what kind of reaction I can get out of him. He shivered "I hate when girls do that, like seriously, we just met, I'm surprised she didn't jump on my lap" said Naruto. I looked at him and laughed "So you did see how she was acting around you." I said. "Kiba, I'm blond but I'm not an air head, I know the affect I have on people" after he said that he winked at me. I felt me cheeks turn red so I turned my head away from me "Which ways the exit?" he asked me. I pointed to the general direction not wanting him to see my face right now "Thanks Kiba" said Naruto as he walked away. Why the hell am I blushing anyway, guys on the team slap my ass and I'm fine, he winks at me and I'm pulling a Hinata.

I started heading to the lunch room, then I looked up and groaned, great Ima' have to deal with Ino's mouth during lunch, then Ima' have to hear he and Sakura argue about who's hotter, uhg, I need to get to know Naruto better so I can start eating out with him. I walked into the lunch room, after I get my lunch I start heading to my usual table with all my friends, and just as I predicted, Ino and Sakura are arguing. I don't bother listening whatever the hell they're yelling at each other about. "So how was your guys day so far" asked Hinata trying to ignore the argument. "It was really nice so far, I didn't any homework so far and I made a new friend today" answered Ten-ten. "Oh that's nice, Naruto does seem like a very nice person" added Hinata. "How would you know, everytime he gets in ear shot you pass out" said Choji. I glared at Choji, I always had this kind brotherly love towards Hinata, I've known her since the first grade so I guess I'm protective of her. But not as bad as Ten-ten.

"Choji you ass" yealled Ten-ten as she smacked Choji in the back of the head. "AND BESIDES YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE STRAIGHT OR NOT , YOU SHOULD SEE THE WAY HE LOOKS AT SASUKE" yelled Sakura. All of us looked at Sakura, then I saw, no! Felt Ten-ten look at me with a mischivious (sp?)grin, I gave her a questioning look, 'what are you planning you bitch' I thought to myself. "Ino, Sakura might have a point, I mean he did model so you never know what happens when you're around all those hot guys" said Ten-ten. Why? Just why Ten-ten? You just couldn't ignore them like they do everyday... I really do need to get to know Naruto, I really wouldn't mind eating at a five star restaurant or anywhere in that matter to avoid this arguing. I looked at Ino and I swear I could see stars in her eye "He use to model?" Ten-ten nodded her head "He told me, Kiba, and Hinata that he use to model for hollister" Ten-ten added. "THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD MODEL AND MY SASUKE COULDN'T" shouted Sakura. I glared at Ten-ten, she just smiled sweetly at me, I rolled my eyes and went up to throw away my food, Shino followed suite, "Hey Shino, you wanna join outside, it's getting a little stuffy for me" I asked him. He nodded his head as we started heading outside, we both found a table outside and sat down, Shino took out some papers and started what I think is homework, I don't mind sitting with Shino, he's always quiet so he doesn't give me a headache and he only talks when necessary. Then at the corner of my eye I see Ten-ten walking towards us "What's with you and starting trouble like that, they were just fine yelling at each other until you had to open your big mouth" I said to Ten-ten. She just smiled sweetly at me, I wanted to kick her in the taco so badly...

-Naruto's POV-

I walked out the high school and made my to the school parking lot, I got into my blue mustang (I told Kyuubi that guys don't get sweet sixteens but after I saw this, I changed my tune about that). I turn the ignition and felt her purr to life, I made my way out the lot and towards the restaurant, I felt my phone vibrate, a text from Kyuubi:U on ur way yet?. I rolled my eyes, he texts just like a teenager I replied:Yes. And slipped my phone back into my pocket. After a couple minutes of driving I head to the valet (sp?). I hand the man the keys and head towards Charles, the person that's in charge of reservations, I don't know the name "Ah, Kitsune-san, your father is waiting for you in the back booth" "Thank you" I said and headed towards said booth, as I'm walking I get stared at then I remember what I'm wearing, most of the people who came in here wear suits and dresses, not hoodies and jeans. I see my red headed father in the booth with food already laid out, I sat down and felt my mouth water from the aroma of the food "So Naruto, how's the school so far? Made any friends?" he asked while I started grab plates of crab, salad, and quiche. "It's nice, most people there are nice, I made a lot friends for just 4 periods so far" I said before I started stuffing my face. Kyuubi sighed, I rolled my eyes and mentally groaned, I knew where this conversation is going and I knew it was coming sooner or later.

"Naruto, are you sure you don't want me to place you in a private school, or at least a charter schoool? There's a very prestigious performing arts school not far from here" "The piano course in the high school is good enough" I interjected. He looked at me with fierceness in his eyes, "I don't want you having just good enough! I want you having the best damnit" "And I am getting the best, I hated it in Suna Academy, I always had to worry about everything in that school, my ap classes, my sports, who I can actually trust in that school cause there was a hell lot of people who was willing to step on my toes to where they wanted to go (not my literal toes), at least here I can actually not have to watch my back. Back at the academy everyone was competitive, everyone there had so much hate for one another. Here people are like, like, like family" at this point Kyuubi had his turned not really wanting to hear what I have to say, "I don't want you just slipping through the cracks in this place, I don't want being like these people". I didn't what to say, is he crazy, did he really say these people "What the hell do you mean these people? Believe or not Kyuubi I am these people, just because I was adopted into your lifestyle doesn't mean I am your lifestyle. You of all people should know what lifestyle I've had to go through in my life. Now I am grateful for what you've done for me, but I would think that you would let me pick my own way to live and would appreciate if you would let me".

Kyuubi gave a defeated sigh, "Fine! I'll respect that but I would think that you would want to do something to help better you education." "Kyuubi I have already bettered my future, I'm still doing sports so I should be getting scholarships, I've already been receiving letters from very high ranking schools, and I'm doing three a.p. classes so I should be getting college credits from the exams." that last part I had to say quietly cause I knew Kyuubi was going to hate that. "Naruto, you're killing me, just three?" Kyuubi groaned while he placed his head in his hands. "If I feel up to it, I'll do more a.p. courses next year" I said trying to ease his nerves. I looked at the clock, I only have 15 minutes until I have to leave, "So are you planning to do different sports or do the same?" "Ima just stick with the same things" I answered. I try to finish the rest of my meal so I can go meet up with Kiba and Ten-ten and them. I finish and get up "I have to run back to school before the next period starts" I said, I yelped when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist "Naruto, before you leave, I want you to know, if I feel like you are slipping up, or if you are starting step away from your stories, then this whole public school thing, you will be done with. Do I make myself clear? I will send you back to private school, and if you start doing that rebellious cliché teen thing, your ass is going straight to boarding school. Okay?"

I sighed "Fine", what? It was the only thing keeping me in public school and I know how much it was hurting him inside that I'm not going above and beyond in school. I start heading back to the valet and wait for my car. After I get in, start the ignition, and head out to the school, I start going over what Kyuubi last said. He didn't even say if I was slipping, just if he felt it uhg "Naruto, what have you gotten yourself in to" I said to myself. After a couple minutes, I park the car and try to find the lunch area. I see the tables in the field, I start walking towards the tables until I see Kiba, Ten-ten, and Shino. Ten-ten was the first one to see me, "Well, if it isn't Mr. Kitsune coming from his five star lunch" exclaimed Ten-ten, I chuckle and roll my eyes, "It was very nice, while you were here eating mystery meat, I was having crab" I said. "Oh hell no!" exclaimed Ten-ten, I put my cheesiest smile and shrugged "Hey, if you stay on my good side you can be dining on flounder imported from the other side of the continent 3 hours before you ordered it, and for desert you can have fresh made ice cream with real edible gold in it". Ten-ten's face was priceless, even Kiba got a good laugh out of it.

I went and sat down next to Kiba, then I noticed it was just the four of us "Is this all the people who eat with you guys?" I couldn't help but ask. Kiba stopped laughing and looked confused, then he rolled his eyes "No, usually there's a bigger group, you know Ino? Her and this chick Sakura argue everyday, and today it was getting out of hand so we just walked out." said Kiba. "Pff, sounds better then the lunch I had, my dad's trying to get me to attend a private school". Kiba was the first to comment "He can't do that!"

-Kiba's POV-

"Yea, you already started school here and now he wants to transfer you?" asked Ten-ten, I can't believe I said that, god I sound petty, "Don't worry guys, I got him to let me stay but if I mess up he's gonna put me in some performing arts school, and trust me, that's the last thing I want to do." said Naruto, thankfully. "Ew you mean the performing leaf charter school, god, everyone there is so snobby and stuck up. My cousin went there and then like in a month he was all weird and stuff" said Ten-ten. "What would have you gone for anyway" asked Shino, Naruto looked at Shino "I guess I would've gone for classical piano." answered Naruto. Classical? Why didn't I realize it before, this kid is all over the place. He's a classical pianist, he's probably as smart or more then Shikamaru, he's rich, you model and he was one of the top players in sports in Suna, and I hear Suna Academy makes sports your life. You're adopted and from hat you said, people close to you died, people don't stay the same after that. Naruto, who are you?

Then the bell rung for next period, it was a thursday so today we had gym. "Uhm Kiba?" I turned around and saw Naruto rubbing the back of his neck and his head was turned away, damn him, I couldn't help but smile "You need help finding your way to the gym?" "This place is too damn big" exclaimed Naruto, I couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon" I said waving him on. He catches up to me and we start walking towards the gym building "Did you really have crab?" What? I was really curious, and you never know, I can be having crab for lunch. "Yea, but I didn't order it, my dad was already there with the food so it doesn't really count." I looked at him like he was retarded "Doesn't count? I had to eat mystery meat and you had crab... At a five star restaurant, that kinda counts". He just laughed, and damnit, I couldn't help but start to chuckle too "I guess you have a point, but you guys should've told me about the arguing, I could have invited you and Ten-ten with me. At least then my dad would see why I want to stay in public school" "Why, there's something wrong with the academy?".

Naruto scoffed "Where to start? Most the kids are those rich snobby pricks with a 10 foot pole up there ass. When you do sports, they are your life, when you do music, that is your life, when you a.p., that is your life. And of course I was the jack ass that decided to do all three. And the worse part is, is that all of those are so damn competitive. This one guy, he wanted my position as captain of the football team, he google imaged me modeling and put them all over the guys locker room, I was so pissed." exclaimed Naruto. I was so shocked, all we here about Suna Academy is that everyone there is super rich and super talented. "I'm sorry, can we talk about something else, I just really dislike Suna Academy" "Uhm sure, uh, oh yea, do you still want me to try and get you in the soccer team, I doubt it'll be hard since you were a captain, and we're about to see the coach of the team" "Yea yea, thanks man really." I smiled "No problem". Then I looked at Naruto, he didn't have his bag with him "Naruto, you do know you have to change right?" I asked. He gave an embarrassed look, "Uhm, I had a tour of the school two days ago, and I put a change of clothes in the locker already" I laughed at him, "You had a tour of the whole school, and you don't know where anything is?"

then Naruto did something unexpected, he turned red, "Shuddup" he said still looking away. We enter the building and head to the locker room. When we get in, I go to my aisle and I see Naruto walk towards the back aisle of lockers. After a couple minutes all the guys are changed and we all head out to the actual gym. Then Gai came in, enough said "Hello all you splendid flowers of youth, today we will do some stretching then we will run one mile and then we will end the period with a game of soccer, DOESN'T THAT SOUND LIKE THE BEST WAY TO SPEND YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH" "YES GAI-SENSAI" yelled/answered Rock Lee, then I saw Naruto's shocked face, hunh, maybe I should've explained Lee to him. Well now he knows. But kickass, soccer is my game, I'm already picking out my team mates while we start stretching, Lee of course cause he's an absolute monster on the field, Neji is also a good player, Sasuke is good but he isn't much of a team player, Shino is okay, Choji is a good goalie, Ten-ten's a very good player but with all the crap she's been pulling today I'd rather watch her get hit by a car, Ino would rather stair at the guys play, Sakura would much rather ix her hair, and Hinata's surprisingly a good player but if she runs into a guy she might have to sit out. To tell you the truth, I don't want Naruto, I wanna see why he was captain of the team at Suna. Everyone is done stretching and start walking to mile start.

Then I see Naruto and Sasuke at the starting line, they look like they were arguing, then Lee walks up to me "Hello Kiba, are you ready for this youthful run?" he said AT me. I just smile, we all tried to get him to stop that youth crap, but it never worked so we just got use to it I guess. "Yea Lee, can't wait for the soccer game" "Hey you know Kitsune-san, is it really true that he was captain of the soccer team back in Suna?" "Yea Lee, but I have a plan, I wanna see what made him captain so try to get him on the opposite team." Lee just saluted to me "Roger that!". Then we all heard Gai say "GO" then all of us start running, Lee rocketed on the track, I keep a good pace and then I see Naruto to my right doing the same, "Do you run off training hours? The coach is really big on running." I said trying to have a conversation. He nodded "Yea, but not of late with all the moving, but I might run soon, I saw a park around here" he said. Then Sasuke came up to us, more to Naruto really, "Dobe, looks like you're having trouble there, Suna Academy athletics must have really gone down hill" "Hey Sasuke, you mind bending over and kissing my ass when you see me at the finish line" said Naruto as he started running faster. Then Sasuke started running faster, then Naruto again, and back and forth until they were both sprinting across the trail.

Even Lee saw this as a challenge and he started running with them, I just gave an aggravated sigh "Uhm?" "Mad that your hot piece of ass ran with the next best thing?" asked Ten-ten. 'When the hell did she get here?' "Shut up Ten-ten!" I exclaimed. She started laughing, why can't she choke on her breath... "But did you ever realize how perky his ass is in those jeans, especially in those gym shorts? I mean, he probably modeled jeans and shorts!" exclaimed Ten-ten, I started running faster, I can feel my face turning red from her statement and the last thing she needs to see is this to fuel her fire. 5 minutes later I make it to the mile finish/mile start, I see Sasuke panting and Naruto stretching his right calf, he sprinted a mile and he looked like he just finished a walk! I sat down in front him panting a little, I extended my hand, "Help me stretch?" I asked "Mmhm" with that he sat down in front of him, we placed our feet in front of the other, we grabbed each other's wrist and he pulled me and I pulled him, we kept going back and forth with it. "So explain to me how you're ok from sprinting a whole mile?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"In middle school, all I did was cross country and track sports, and now some of the sports I do is sprinting sports so I guess I can thank that." he said. "What middle school did you go to?", I couldn't help but wonder he said he was in foster care for a little bit, maybe he can open up a bit to me, but then he looked lost and he was holding on to my wrist somewhat tighter "Uhm Naruto?" I started getting concern "Hey guys!" happily exclaimed Ten-ten, "I just went to Suna middle school" Naruto said quickly as he slowly let go and got up. "Hey Ten-ten" He said to Ten-ten, "Wow Naruto, you're an amazing runner" complemented Ten-ten. "Thanks Ten-ten" he said while rubbing the back of his neck, he does that a lot.

So a few minutes later the rest of us finished the mile and circled around Gai for the next instructions. "Okay my little flowers of youth! Now we will start the round of our youthful soccer game, now I will pick two captains, now let's see" Gai said as he was looking around the group of us. He's probably gonna pick me since I just made captain "Kiba, since you made captain, you'll be captain! I'm such a genius", damn my rightnous. I had to cover my ears cause Lee was frantically waving his arms and shouting for Gai to pick him. "Naruto, since you were captain out in Suna (Naruto rolled his eyes), you will also be captain" Gai then gave his famous teeth shine and thumbs up. I felt myself cringe. I looked over at Naruto who had a defeated smirk on his face, we started to walk towards the front of the group so we can pick our team members. "Kiba, you have seniority so you will pick first." exclaimed Gai. I looked around "Lee", I looked at Naruto, he looked confused and started to scratch his cheek with his index finger "Uhm, I don't know who's good, uh Ten-ten.". I looked at the group "Choji". After a couple minutes I had Lee, Choji, Neji, Hinata, and Sakura. Naruto had Ten-ten, Shikimaru, Shino, and (much to what I can tell by his face expression) to his dislike, Sasuke and Ino. It was only the twelve of us, there isn't many kids in gym this period.

Everyone went to their respective position and waited for Gai's whistle, me and Naruto were at the center of the field with the ball in between us. "GO" shouted Gai. Before I can even realize it, Naruto had the ball and was darting towards the goal. I did the only I can do and started sprinting towards him. I caught up to him and tried to steal the ball from him but to no avail. He went for the goal but luckily Choji was able to block it and pass it to me. I started sprinting my way back to the other goal with the ball close to me, I darted my way through all the other team members. Naruto caught up to me and so did Sasuke, before I knew it, Naruto kicked the ball away from and kicked it to Sasuke. They both headed to the goal, they kept passing it back and forth to each other. Wasn't Sasuke a ball hog? When Sasuke passed it to Naruto he went for a goal and this time Choji wasn't able to block it. Gai turned the number on the small score board from 0 to 1.

So maybe Naruto is worth the trouble asking Gai for an extra add-in. We continued on with the game for the rest of the period, Naruto really did deserve the Captain title on his team. He could easily steal a ball from someone and making shots, and he did everything flawlessly. Ino and Sakura couldn't do anything do to oogling Naruto or Sasuke. Hinata was too shy to steal a ball from anyone and Ten-ten that bitch, well, she was playing the game well I guess. But she's still a bitch and I she keeps stairing at Naruto's ass then looks and me and does that thing when you raise both your eye brows twice. Bitch! I know what she's trying to imply. By the end of the game my team is tied up, we would usually have a sudden death if it was a real game where Gai couldn't say anything. But since he was able to say his opinion he gave some speech about youth all of us tuned out except Lee who also added with some youth crap. Then by the time that was done, it was time for all of us to go to the locker room and change. While we headed to the entrances, Naruto came up to me "Good game Kiba" I smiled "Thanks, you to, maybe they'll be a definite spot for you on the team" I said. Then Ten-ten came up to us. Great. Then she smacked Naruto's ass "Good game Naruto" she exclaimed. Naruto just smiled and gave a thanks to Ten-ten. All of us went into our locker rooms and changed. I still can't believe Ten-ten did that. That.. You.. You just don't.. You know what, I don't care, nor should I. After we change, the bell rings and we all head to our next period classes.

And just my luck it was Calculus, I fucking suck at that crap. There aren't enough words to describe how much I hate it. "Hey, Kiba" I turn around and see Naruto speed walking my way. We both start heading to the science building, "So what was up with you and Sasuke during the warm up run?" it was really weird, I've never seen the kid so worked up in all the years I've known him. "That stupid arrogant jackass thinks he's better then me so I had to prove him wrong" I nodded my "He's kinda always been that, you can ask mostly anyone but we all got use to it." Naruto sighed and the looked up to the sky, I couldn't help but to stare at him, the light was shining on his eyes, they were so blue it was almost unnatural, you could even see the reflection of the clouds he was looking at. His 'natural' colored hair was spiking over his forehead, I'm still not 100% on the whole natural color thing. And his whisker marks looked lighter then they were before. " So how did you get your dad to sign off for your whisker tattoos?"

Naruto looked away from the sky to look at me and started to to feel his cheek with a smirk "No one signed off for these, these are natural." "Bullshit! If my aunt had balls she'd be my uncle, it's already hard to believe that your bright-as-the-sun hair has random red strands but now you want me to believe that you were just born with six symmetrical birth marks on your cheeks.". After I said that Naruto dropped his books on the ground and started to take off his hoodie, "What are doing?" "We are going to clear this up right now" Naruto then started to lift his shirt, Naruto had a six pack, a chiseled chest, and there was ANOTHER tattoo on his navel. "Look, what colors do you see hear" Naruto said while his arm was lifted showing his arm pit hair. Hot damn, his pit hair was sunny blond with random strands of red. "Rumor has it that my dad was a blond and my mom was a red head. And the whiskers I got when I was 12, I was going through some stuff, you know with all the foster home stuff, and they look bad ass if I do say so myself" Naruto started to laugh at his own statement.

"And what about the swirl with the alien writing on your stomach?" Naruto gave me a weird look then smiled "That my friend, is a story for another day.", I gave him a dead face. "And for your information it's a sun seal, now lets hurry, I don't wanna be late for calculus" "Pfff, speak for yourself I hate calculus", what is Naruto sealing? "So tell me about Asuma, is he sane? Does he wear weird clothing or maybe bipolar? Ooo, I haven't seen turrets yet today." I started laughing, " Relax, none of the teachers have turrets. The weirdest teacher here is Gai-sensei cause, well... you know" "And what was up with his mini-me?". That was a very good question. "No one really knows, Lee use to be not as bad, but then he met Gai and it just multiplied by like, a hundred, but you'll get use to it just like everyone else." It is true, Lee is annoying as fuck but we all love him.

We finally make it to the hell everyone calls calculus, I don't even know why I chose this class, I would have been happy with pre-calculus but dearest mom said that sis did calculus when she was 16. she thinks since she did an advance class early that it was the reason why she's so successful, she's a vet for god sakes, everyone in the family is rather a dentist or a veterinarian. And its annoying cause its pressured on me to be one those two. I wanna go into business, not like own my own (sounds to weird to be right) business type of thing but you know, but I want to be in upper management. We enter the science building and a flight of stairs, then towards the god forsaken room where calculus is held. I would consider skipping this class but if you skip one class its like you missed a whole month of class, it's ridiculous.

-Normal P.O.V.-

They both enter the room and took seats at the back of the room, when Kiba sat down he gave an exaggerated sigh and laid his head down face first with his eyes open, "And so my hell begins". Naruto gave Kiba an odd look, "You really must hate calculus", "How could you tell". Said Kiba talking at the book, "Well I for one enjoy calculus" said Naruto with mock snooty tone, he even closed his eyes with his nose in the air. Kiba peered at Naruto with a mischievous look on his face then turned back to his book "You sound so smug for someone who constantly highlights their hair". After that phrase left his mouth he felt an eraser bounce off his head, he couldn't help but snicker he picked up the eraser off the floor and threw it back which was caught by Naruto. A coupe seconds later Asuma came in and started handing out worksheets, he didn't bother singling Naruto out as the new kid but just gave him a slight "Welcome" when he handed him the worksheet.

Naruto looked at the worksheet and instantly found the answers for each question, while on the other hand Kiba looked at his worksheet and saw numbers and words equaling words. Naruto grabbed his pen and started writing down the answers while Asuma started explaining the work "Okay class this a review from yesterday, you guys can ask around if you need help, you have the whole period to finish, and Naruto if you need help you can come to my desk" "Oh it's fine. I got it Asuma-sensai " replied Naruto. Naruto was already half way finished with the worksheet while Kiba was still struggling with the first problem. A few minutes later Kiba finally finished with the first problem after he placed a question mark next to the number and started the second, and found out that the second was equally as challenging, he turned to Naruto to see if he was having the same problem as he. Kiba gave Naruto a confused when he saw he was on his iphone playing a game. "Oi Naruto, you need to finish this or you're gonna have to hear Asuma bitch", Naruto then returned the confused look and then showed Kiba his paper.

His paper was filled with work and answers "I've been finished for a few minutes now, how far did you get so far?" asked Naruto. Kiba answered by lifting his own paper showing Naruto that the only thing on his paper was his name and a question mark. "Do you uhm, need some help?" asked Naruto. Kiba weakly nodded his head while having anime tears streaming out of his eyes. So for the rest of the period Naruto explained the work and help Kiba with most of the problems. After Kiba finally finished the whole worksheet there was still 5 minutes till the end of class. "So how do you know all this stuff anyway?" asked Kiba. Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I took calculus already, I'm actually supposed to be in advance placement" Kiba just sat there wide eyes "You're confusing" Naruto started chuckling "Excuse me?" "You take the hardest classes in 11th grade, you were captain of three sports" "I was co-captain of the swim team technically" Naruto interrupted "You're all tatted up" "Hey, to be fair I only have two tattoos, not all tatted up" Naruto said matter of factly "And you play advanced piano, you're just all over the place, I'm just trying to figure out who you are" before Naruto could comment the bell rung and everyone started filing out the room.

* * *

>"I'm Naruto, the new kid" said Naruto as he walked out the room to go to his A.P. french class.<p><p>

Hey guys, sorry to end the story with such a corny ending, so comment if you have any suggestions or if you liked but my word count said this is over 15,000 so I kinda need a break. And if you think I should do a second chapter by all means tell me. Oh and I'm trying to make it so that Naruto kinda has this secret/ dark past.


End file.
